


(Random Prompt Generator) - Tenmiko + Angel/Devil - Femslash February Day 2

by soren_poet



Series: Random Prompt Generator [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soren_poet/pseuds/soren_poet
Summary: I got the prompt ‘Himiko is an angel and Tenko is a devil.’ so here's my interpretation of that!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Random Prompt Generator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Danganronpa Fics :3, WLW Fics <3





	(Random Prompt Generator) - Tenmiko + Angel/Devil - Femslash February Day 2

“Tenko, darling you have to stop doing this.” Himiko floated down from the sky.

“Sorry but I cant help it!” Tenko was standing on top of another dead man’s body. She had sucked the life source out of him, leaving him hallowed and withered. She had transformed into her devil form in a fit of anger, something she wasn’t supposed to do. 

Himiko sighed “I guess I’ll help you clean it up…” She pouted, using some of her magic to whisk away the body. 

“Wow! Your so cool Himiko!” She jumped and hugged the smaller girl, her chains rattling behind her.

“Angie really isn’t going to be happy with me…” Grumbled Himiko, “If I get rid of another dead body, she’s going to take away that power! She already took away my ability to never get tired for spending too much time awake.” 

“I’m so sorry Himiko!” She bowed, apologetically, “But in my defence he was thinking dirty thoughts about a girl!” She had a confident smile on her face that made Himiko melt.

“Are you sure he was?” She raised an eyebrow, trying to not show on her face how Tenko’s cuteness made her feel. 

“Well he had that look on his face! Plus, he had a girlfriend so who knows what he could be thinking about doing to her!” She tried to reason, lightly shaking Himiko’s shoulders.

“Tenko you can’t kill every straight man with a sex drive.” She gave her a lazy smile. As an angel she really shouldn’t get rid of these dead bodies, as they wouldn’t ascend if there’s no body. But she really didn’t want to get Tenko, who had to live in her human form as punishment for one to many murders, in trouble more then she already was.

“I can if I try hard enough! I need to take care of these girls!” Tenko seemed more pumped then usual, slowly turning back into her human disguise. 

“Pff… You’re very nice for a devil.” Himiko teased, brushing a bit of Tenko’s hair behind her ear.

“And you cover up a lot of a crimes for an angel.” The taller girl laughed leaning down so they were the same height. 

“Only for you darling.” She placed a kiss on Tenko’s cheek. 

“Become a human with me.” Tenko grabbed Himiko’s small hands, looking into her eyes. 

“I… What?” Becoming human? That was something Himiko had never dreamed about.

“Become a human with me. So we can be together forever. I don’t want to have to sneak around to talk to you. I want to be able to love you out in public, not hide my feelings for you away.” 

“We would only be together for a couple decades.” Himiko so wanted to go along with Tenko, but to have to concept of mortality on their minds? Himiko didn’t know if she could deal with it. 

“A couple decades together non stop is better then only seeing each other once a year. My time with this disguise only lasts a bit before people get suspicious, then we won’t be able to see each other for a long time. We could restart our lives together, being able to see each other every day since birth.” Tenko pleaded, a shine in her eyes. 

“Restarting our lives is a big commitment… Are you sure? If you restart your life as a devil your life will be horrible.” Devils usually never restarted their lives, knowing that if they did karma would treat them bad.

“I don’t think any life could be horrible with you.” Tenko grinned softly, Himiko felt herself fall in love with her all over again. 

“I… I’ll do it.”

“I don’t want to force you, are you sure?” She gently placed a hand onto her girlfriend’s head, giving it a soft rub. 

“Never been surer of anything in my life. Tenko Chabasira, demon or not I want to spend a human life with you.” Himiko smiled, determined.

“I feel the same way Himiko.”


End file.
